girlmeetsworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Girl Meets Belief/@comment-27089657-20151114055607
I think they handled the topic of personal belief EXTREMELY well. I was expecting an episode where Riley tries to convince Maya to believe in God and she does and they all live happily ever after, but it was more than that. Yes there were references to religion, but it was more about PERSONAL beliefs. That everyone doesn't have to conform to one religion, one set of beliefs. People can see the world how they see it, even if those closest to them see it differently. Farkle believes what he sees, but accepts that there ARE mysteries in the universe. Riley believes in God and prayer and doing the right thing. Lucas believes similarly to Riley with what Farkle called "blind trust" in the universe/a higher power. Maya believes that she doesn't know exactly what to believe, but she just wants to trust that everyone around her will be okay, and says she would never "bug him (God) about herself". They showed contrast between so many different viewpoints in the core four. I loved how they explained that everyone is free to believe what they believe, and they can think about the people around them's beliefs, but in the end belief is PERSONAL. There was only really one thing I didn't totally like, but I UNDERSTOOD it. It was the fact that it seemed they were saying that you should ''believe in a higher power. Farkle was essentially an atheist, which is a valid beliefs system, but the show treated it as if he was being stubborn. Cory, Riley, and Lucas(though not as much as Riley and Cory), wanted Farkle to believe in what he couldn't see, but why should he? I did UNDERSTAND it when Cory used the prism to explain himself and his personal beliefs, since he wasn't just saying that Farkle should belive in God because it's "right", but just explaining why HE himself believes. And it did tie back into people change people, and you can hear other people's sides before you make up your own mind, so really it wasn't an issue. Maya however, DID want to believe, she just wasn't sure how or what to believe in, so I liked that she found her own beliefs with things that she PERSONALLY wanted to believe in. I liked that she took that little vacation from Riley to put her own beliefs into perpective, as well as for Riley to realize that not everybody shares her same beliefs, even her best friend, and that's okay. I don't have anything against religion, I think it's great for a lot of people, I just personally don't identify with one, so I was glad that this episode wasn't meant for everyone to start believing in God, Christianity, etc., but that some people can believe in religions, and others don't have to. Although I do not identify with a specific/structured religion, I do have my own beliefs about the universe, so I was glad to see that they showed that this is a valid choice (Maya and Farkle) ''as well as religion being a valid choice (Riley, Lucas, Cory). Overall, I loved this episode as a whole. There were a few minor things that I personally didn't love, but the episode itself to me was a great explanation of freedom of belief, and how''' people around you can affect your beliefs, but you don't have to share their beliefs.' ''Beliefs are personal, and reflect your life and your views of the world, and as long as they work for you, that's all that matters. Plus there were all of the adorable comedic moments as usual like when Farkle yells at the voices in his head, Maya is on vacation from Riley with a tropical drink and sunglasses, etc.